


It's Santa

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius thinks he saw Santa but his friends disagree. For those of you who don't know, Amethyst is an OC who is also Siri's twin sister.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 4





	It's Santa

Sirius burst into the common room, eyes glistening. He saw that James was busy chasing after Evans, while Remus and Amethyst seemed to be working on the new potions assignment. He cleared his throat in order to get his friends to notice him. When they didn’t, he did it again but louder. That got their attention. He grinned at them.

“ **I just saw Santa.** ” Remus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s words. To be honest, all of them looked like they didn’t believe him.

“Siri, are you sure it wasn’t just Dumbledore in a red jumpsuit?”

“Haha, James. I know what Dumbledore looks like and that was not him.”

“Oh, and we’re supposed to take the word of the guy who mistook a tree branch for his wand?” Amethyst joined in. Sirius made a face at his sister.

“It was one time. And I was drunk.”

“I was there, Pads. You were stone-cold sober.” Remus countered.

“You’re supposed to be on my side here, Moony. And I  _ know _ that was Santa.” Sirius sat down in the seat next to Remus, grumbling about the lack of faith his friends had in him.


End file.
